The present invention relates to a method for planting out of plants, wherein pieces of substrate located in each other's proximity and each comprising a germinated plant are relocated relative to each other.
Such a method is generally known.
If this known method is executed manually this is a labour-intensive and thus costly process. In the past trials have been executed to mechanise the planting out of plants.
Apparatuses for planting out of plants known hitherto had the disadvantage that the plants to be planted out where grasped with their pieces of substrate and were then moved from a small container to a large container. When grasped the plants were often damaged as the pieces of substrate where grasped from above.
Another disadvantage of this known apparatus for planting out is that, through the combination of the grasping of the pieces of substrate, the lifting of the pieces of substrate, and the execution of a horizontal movement and a downward movement into a larger container, a complicated execution develops, which cannot be executed fast. Further, it is remarked that for an economical use it is of utmost importance that the apparatus for planting out works fast as great numbers of plants have to be planted out.